


Chapter 2 Motive Videos (theorised)

by Laurentia763



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurentia763/pseuds/Laurentia763
Summary: These are my ideas of what the motive videos would be like for each character - even the ones who die in chapter 1.Exceptions being Kirumi, Ryoma, Kokichi, and Kaito - since we know what their motive videos are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The order:  
1: Kaede  
2: Rantaro  
3: Angie  
4: Tenko  
5: Kiyo  
6: Miu  
7: Gonta  
8: Himiko  
9: Maki  
10: K1-B0  
11: Tsumugi  
12: Shuichi

** Kaede’s Video **

The screen flickered to life with a soft buzz and gentle piano music playing in the background. Text was displayed: Kaede Akamatsu’s Motive Video. The screen went static for a moment, before showing a blonde girl about the same age as Kaede.  
The girl had striking purple eyes, and many freckles covered her face. She was more tanned than Kaede was, and her hair was in ringlets. She wore a standard school uniform.  
The narrator, Monokuma, began to speak.  
“Kaori Akamatsu, a wonderful young girl, is the most important person in Kaede’s life. She’s strikingly beautiful but has no real talent. She’s a nobody, yet she’s the sister of the wonderful Kaede Akamatsu.  
Without her Twin sister around, Kaori was suddenly the useless little lost sister. We managed to get a few words from her to you today.”  
The screen cut to the young girl sat on a chair. “Kaede... wherever you are, I hope you’re safe and happy. I’m a nobody without you around to guide me. The house feels silent without your constant songs. Please come home soon, even i’m starting to miss you.”  
The screen faded to static, and Monokuma’s voice returned. “However...”  
The screen showed the girl lying on the floor, with a broken room around her. The piano behind her was broken and shattered.  
“An unfortunate event befell young Kaori. What was it...? Find out for yourself! Puhuhuhuhu!”


	2. Rantaro’s video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is rantaro’s motive video!

** Rantaro’s Video **

“Puhuhuhu... Rantaro Amami’s dream is to one day travel the world and find his siblings. What if I could assure you that the people closest to you are all doing well?”  
The screen changed to show a packed beach - with 12 green haired girls. The younger ones were playing and the older ones were either sunbathing or swimming in the cool sea they seemed to be having a lot of fun and were clearly safe.  
“ Koi, Raina, Sayuki, Hikaru, Rika, Kanade, Luka, Mika, Ren, Aka, Kyo, and most importantly little baby Monaka... they’re all so precious to big brother Rantaro.”   
The screen turned dark.   
“But what if that were to change?”   
The girls were all tied up, at the mercy of strange Monokuma dolls. They seemed scared, and soon a video began to play. It was of the youngest girl, a green haired toddler, screaming for help.  
“Unfortunately for rantaro, he won’t be finding his little sisters if he delays any longer in this killing game... puhuhuhuhu!”


	3. Angie’s Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one’s angie’s Motive Video!

** Angie’s Video **

The screen flickered to life, showing the words “Angie Yonaga’s Motive Video.” Monokuma could be heard in the background. “Angie Yonaga... who is the most important person in your life? Unfortunately, we could not get an interview with your precious Atua... however we did manage to find your island and it’s people!”  
The screen showed around 20 people praying to a large crystal in the middle of a tropical forest. They all seemed happy: even the little children.  
“However...” Monokuma continued. “The people if this island were struck by a tragedy even Arua could not prevent.”  
The screen shifted to that of a flooded island and crying people. A few people were crying for Atua - others were crying for the prophet Angie - but they all seems hurt or devastated.  
A young girl who looked a lot like Angie showed up on screen. “Cousin Prophet! Please! You have to return!”  
Monokuma kept speaking. “How sad it would be if all these people were failed by their god and their prophet... puhuhuhu...”


End file.
